


Una sinfonía de hielo y fuego

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Todo sobre el humano había sido seductor, de principio a fin, el hombre conocía sus debilidades: el método perfecto para acorralarle, lo había descubierto sin desearlo.Arthas Menethil, no era un vil caballero de doble rostro: no una aventura olvidada de una noche de errores en la ebriedad, sino un joven humano con encanto natural, dotado de fiereza y una mente confundida, solo su obnubilado juicio se equiparaba a su carisma. Y Kael’thas lo había notado mucho antes de conocerle, sin embargo, su enorme ego le había llenado de confianza excesiva y sin precaución se había acercado; porque es fácil sentir confianza ante una persona que emana bondad, para quien se muestra inferior.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Arthas Menethil/Other(s), Daelin Proudmoore/Katherine Proudmoore, Terenas Menethil/Lianne Menethil, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	1. Prospecto rey

Es el hijo de un rey ecuánime, Kael le mira desde su posición, oculto entre las sombras mortales; se permite apreciarlo con holgura. No espera que sea menos honorable de lo que es su padre, pero con tal actitud que el hombre más viejo perdona a su primogénito, no logra decidirlo. Kael’thas ha escuchado su nombre, precedido a infantiles aventuras comunes de la niñez y adolescencia, acciones de un pequeño niño inocente, cosas dulces de las que sabía eran anécdotas que contaba con los ojos risueños y una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero Kael es más que un atento oyente y ha escuchado las aventuras menos gratas, las que son contadas en un estado de inconciencia y minado por la bruma del alcohol: su precoz vida sexual auspiciada por su orgullo y el deseo insaciable de mostrarse digno, un “hombre” en toda regla. Ha escuchado de compañeros nocturnos hablar en alta voz sobre su regia imagen, su masculinidad y su carácter, pero también ha escuchado los susurros de aquellas mismas voces, mencionando, como si fuese un secreto contando por vez primera, sus preferencias intimas.

Y entonces, a su vista, el príncipe se mancha en deshonra; ocultando sus juegos de cama, silenciando sus compañías con amor y ternura, con caricias que prometen eternidad, pero con prontitud tornan a fugaz. Kael le mira y no siente más que deseo por romper a ese hombre frágil que se esconde detrás de una armadura de metal y un título de realeza. Lo piensa un instante: imagina la expresión del rey, su rostro deformado por la decepción que resulta su heredero, enredado entre sabanas de seda con el príncipe de los elfos y Terenas lo ve directo a los ojos, semidesnudo como se encuentra, y sabe, con una terrible certeza, que aquello no le sacia como represalia por los dragones que sobrevolaron Quel’thalas durante la guerra.


	2. Remanentes

Piensa en el rey, en el hombre que se levanta del trono de Ventormenta y con un entusiasmo que le hiere y reconforta al mismo tiempo, le toma en sus brazos. Es este gran personaje a quien dedica con devoción sus pensamientos menos tolerables. Arthas, exhalando el aroma que el rey impregna en su memoria, se dedica a la bella dama que le sonríe.

Tiffin lo adora y adula como antaño, menciona lo tanto que ha crecido, lo largo que su cabello se ha tornado, resalta lo radiante que se muestra a su vista, y Varian no siente celos de los mimos que dedica con ahínco a su viejo amigo: rememora la experiencia ganada con el hombre. Pero no toda la corte es conocedora del secreto peor guardado del príncipe extranjero y renace un rumor engendrado en malicia, uno que es reforzado por la apariencia del último vástago Wrynn: el falaz amor romántico que profesa el heredero de Menethil a la reina de Ventormenta.

Pero aquello no era más que producto de mentes retorcidas y vanas, pues si los mirasen en aquel momento con real atención, notarían que la devoción de Arthas Menethil se consagra al rey, con una fe que punza a cada segundo, una que databa de su niñez y se prolongaba sin interrupción hasta aquel instante, prometiendo tomar todo el tiempo que deseara.


	3. Un vástago ecuánime

Ha pasado más de medio día en las habitaciones del pequeño hijo de Varian y finalmente se digna a salir ahora que duerme totalmente exhausto. Anduin le llena de ternura en un instante, y él, mirándole, no evita sentir su niñez en fugaces destellos de sus memorias más preciadas; sin embargo, no queda varada su mente en tales ideas, no, a su razón le encanta llevarle por los caminos más turbulentos y traicioneros.

Piensa en los murmullos del pueblo llano, la idea mundana nacida de la cotilla: él puede ser su hijo. Nunca de Tiffin, solo suyo y del hombre a quien se apega inevitablemente. Es ridículo, despreciable y terriblemente enfermo, se dice, pero la idea ya la concibe y se torna, en cualquier universo, imposible. Prefiere retroceder en sus ideas y pensar en la mujer con quien debe casarse y engendrar un heredero.

Arthas lo imagina, un encantador niño con iris azules manchadas de verde, el cabello rubio y su terrible actitud traviesa que sacó de quicio a una alta gama de institutrices y maestros. Pero nunca es Anduin, porque él es tranquilo y amable, reservado a tal extremo que nunca se imaginó, es tan distinto a sí mismo que no logra menos que adorarlo.

Él no le falla a su padre, se convence, no piensa con aspiraciones en hombres de baja cuna, nunca en campesinos, herreros, carpinteros o soldados. Sabe que, a pesar del anhelo, su deber es con Lordaeron: nunca se atrevería a urdir tal plan imprudente que peligrase la corona del reino. No defrauda a su padre como ha hecho Calia; no propaga bastardos ni desvirga campesinas ansiosas por complacerle, simplemente complace apetencias carnales al cobijo de la noche.


	4. Efugios

No logrando permanecer en presencia única del rey, una vez terminada su primera reunión con el concejo, se excusa con una torpeza que pensó olvidada en su adolescencia y se dirige en automático a la Iglesia de la Luz; no espera que haya alma que se aventura a vagar por los pasillos del lugar a tales horas impías y, sin embargo, se cubre la cabeza y las insignias reales con un viejo manto raído. De camino al lugar siente el alivio que conlleva no ser reconocido, aunque, una vez recibido por la soledad, olvida tal hecho con facilidad. Se sienta en medio del atrio; no puede ni ver toda la brillantez casi cegadora de la iglesia, asume la vileza intrínseca en su ser.

Desea ver a Jaina, piensa: su amiga más preciada e íntima, desea una palabra poder dedicarle para lograr aliviar su estrés. Viajar a Ventormenta es un error terrible que no logró evitar, ya es demasiado extraño a ojos de su padre que se negase a visitar a la familia real y a uno de sus amigos más antiguos por tanto tiempo. Debe terminar con la cuestión de los aranceles comerciales y la seguridad de las rutas comerciales con rapidez y hasta ahora, el asunto demora eternidades.

Quiere volver, olvidar todo el asunto de Varian, de los hijos y del matrimonio; sin embargo, no anhela regresar a su hogar, no a Lordaeron. Stranhbrad le ha acogido por tantos meses por los inconvenientes que causan los orcos tras el ataque a los campos de internamiento en Durnholde. Es una situación desagradable, pero aquello le mantiene alejado de casa, pues Uther insistió aún más en la formación de un carácter menos impetuoso en la guerra y su padre comenzaba a irritarse por su determinación a mantenerse fuera del castillo por las noches, por lo que no fue complicado huir de su reino. Y tiempo atrás, Dalaran era su efugio.

Tan ensimismado como se encuentra, su sorpresa no tiene igual cuando nota al arzobispo Faol sentado a poca distancia suya. No habiendo dejado de mirarlo, el ferviente seguidor de la luz sonríe solemne.

—Príncipe Arthas —le dice el hombre, con falsa sorpresa—, qué suceso más fortuito tenerle aquí, de visita en la iglesia de la Luz: recuerdo verle por última vez en este lugar cuando tomó a Venganza de la Luz por primera vez… un arma peculiar, ya que me permite mencionarlo.

—Arzobispo Faol —saluda, logrando sonreír por costumbre bien ensayada—. Un arma con un nombre inadecuado, según lord Uther, si es a lo que se refiere con “peculiar”.

Alonsus Faol sonríe aún más e, inconscientemente, Arthas sigue aquella expresión: el hombre, simple y sencillo como es, carga con un aura de gentileza y confianza tal que no logra evadir ser contaminado en su peor ánimo.

­—Peculiar —reitera, sin intención de reprocharle—. La venganza es motivada por el deseo de justicia, según cada perspectiva, claro. La Luz es justicia y solo acompaña a quienes la nombran con certitud.

—Temo que deberá convencer a mi mentor de ello, arzobispo —responde, aún pensando en las palabras del hombre tan admirable.

—Lord Uther ya cuenta con un veredicto bien consolidado —dice, sacudiéndose las túnicas.

El arzobispo, ya alejándose tras un ademán de despedida, agrega:

—Debería entrar, orar unos minutos nunca está de más.

—Lo haré, más tarde… tal vez —duda Arthas, previendo una pequeña reprimenda por su vacilación.

—Nunca lo hacen los jóvenes de hoy —dice, antes de entrar a la catedral.

No puede negar tal cosa.


	5. Cólera

Decir que no esperaba la acción de Varian ante su actitud distante y esquiva es una terrible falacia; el hecho es, que no esperaba que lo confrontase de manera tan abrupta y pública. El rey, habiendo concluido su penúltima reunión, frente al emisario de Lordaeron que lo acompañaba y su propio concejo, exige como estatus de regente su estancia. Casi como un niño regañado es, sin embargo, Arthas con la poca paciencia que ya domina, espera con inquietud la salida de todos los hombres.

Una vez el sonido chirriante de las bisagras concluye, se sostiene encolerizado de los reposabrazos de su asiento. Aquella actitud de Varian evoca en su memoria la imagen vívida de su inferioridad ridícula frente al hombre; se siente humillado, tal vez sin una razón certera, pero lo siente en lo profundo de su ser. No quiere otro sermón más, conoce su censura, y Varian Wrynn no es nadie para vapulearlo. Está tan enojado…

—Perdóname la brusquedad, no he…

—Me iré, tan pronto como me sea posible —interrumpe Arthas, incapaz de soportar el sonido de su voz.

Sabe que en su rostro muestra cada una de sus emociones: siente cómo su ceño se frunce hasta el exceso, cómo sus manos tiemblan y están llenas de un sudor tan gélido que le asusta por un instante. Es una mezcolanza emocional desvanecida y rememorada.

—No me molesta tu presencia —dice Varian, que antepone la voluntad a su desconcierto.

Arthas lo sabe, que no lo odia por sentirse atraído por él, que no siente asco ni le repugna. Varian puede conocer sus sentimientos más superficiales, mas nunca se detiene a pensar en profundidad sobre ellos: el hartazgo con el que carga sus esperanzas más quiméricas, el resquemor mezquino que guarda por su bella esposa, el odio que profesa a su propio ser.

El príncipe se levanta, mira sus nudillos un instante, justo para apreciar cómo la coloración vuelve a ellos; observa al rey por el que ha sufrido neciamente y vuelve su expresión al desinterés más puro que puede despertar. Lo sabe: es el momento tardío para despojarse de su pasado. Entonces hace una reverencia, una que marca su distanciamiento y su inferioridad como príncipe ante un rey; este es su juego de política.

No da media vuelta cuando el rey sostiene su brazo, finalmente mostrando su incertidumbre, dispuesto a arremeter en una diatriba de lo más atenuante con tal de resolver un giro tan devastador en su amistad. Arthas lo mira en aquel mismo instante, desfigurando su rostro en una expresión de total desagrado: se deshace de su agarre con brusquedad.

—Tu presencia es la que me disgusta —sentencia, sabiendo que aquel momento no podía ser pospuesto.

Por primera vez, en su pequeña y deprimente historia que su mente recopila, Arthas le rechaza, abandonándole en su propio salón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he pensado en Arthas como alguien de la inacción: hasta en la desgracia tan confusa como puede ser la de los sentimientos y emociones, tomaría el liderazgo.


	6. Apóstata

No desea recordar las circunstancias que le han llevado a tal situación, el hecho es que se encuentra atrapado en otra reunión inútil en el concejo de los seis; una perdida total de tiempo, si se le preguntase. No cree que Kelthuzad represente un gran problema para ellos, es cuestión de enviar a por el desertor y he allí el gran problema: Antonidas coloca obstáculo tras obstáculo en su tablero, ninguno comprende la gran jugada que lleva entre manos el hombre, sin embargo, no logran tomar una decisión por unanimidad.

Casi ha quedado dormido cuando su aguda audición capta el golpeteo de los cascos sobre el pavimento cercano, enderezándose sobre su asiento, aguarda con esperanza que la llegada de tal personaje interrumpa todo el circo que estaba montando el viejo archimago. Ninguno de los demás parece notarlo hasta que la cercanía es menor a veinte metros del salón y casi puede sonreír por tal inferioridad evidente.

Nadie puede entrar sin permiso explícito, por lo que, si el mensaje o persona carecen de importancia, será rechazado al instante. Kael sabe que todos allí están ansiosos ante el sonido, dispuestos a abandonar el salón o pasar a asuntos más apremiantes, por lo que transcurren apenas unos minutos de tensión antes de que una carta con el sello oficial de Lordaeron se presente ante todos.

Aquello despierta la atención de Kael inmediatamente, presentando sus recuerdos sobre Terenas Menethil y su hijo, el adolescente al que no ha visto en una cantidad considerable de años; piensa en él y recuerda que aún sigue en crecimiento, como cualquier elfo en su edad más temprana, el vástago del rey debe haber cambiado, crecido, tal vez lo suficiente para agregar interés en su vida. Tal vez ha llegado el momento, una oportunidad para un plan más.

Los engranajes en la mente del príncipe trabajan con gran satisfacción, aunque son interrumpidos abruptamente por el recuerdo del mensaje que se presenta. Antonidas lee presuroso y la expresión de desagrado es casi imperceptible, sin embargo, no logra escapar de él: parecen ser buenas noticias para su plan de escape, aunque evita mostrarse alegre por el asunto.

—El rey Terenas Menethil de Lordaeron hace una petición —anuncia el humano, insatisfecho—. Parece un asunto importante, puesto que… solicita un personaje de mayor rango en relación al emisario de Dalaran en sus tierras: argumenta un asunto de seguridad.

Sorprendido, no evita alzar ligeramente una ceja, en señal clara de desconcierto, en principio por la petición y secundado por la audacia, pidiendo implícitamente la aparición de un miembro del concejo. 

Kael no puede sentirse más satisfecho cuando se encuentra en sus habitaciones, recordando lo fácil que había sido decidir por unanimidad que Antonidas trataría los asuntos con Lordaeron y, deshaciéndose del humano de la ecuación, decidir enviar a un grupo reducido de magos para el asunto de Kelthuzad les había tomado cinco segundos a partir de la salida disgustada de Antonidas.


	7. Marcesible

Jaina siente que no debe sorprenderse ante la imagen que se presenta ante sus ojos, aunque no evita que se pregunte si está alucinando severamente: a lo lejos, su ridículo prometido galopa como un obseso sobre la llanura que precede a la majestuosa entrada de Dalaran. Ella se ríe sin poder evitarlo, imagina cómo se llena de felicidad su rostro ante tal actividad tan excitante para el hombre: su séquito debe seguirle por detrás, neuróticos por no lograr alcanzar a su príncipe locuaz.

Ella se sienta, colocando sobre una banca los libros que acarreaba de regreso a la biblioteca y entonces espera su llegada, a que Arthas Menethil deje de torturar a sus hombres, les permita alcanzarlo y finalmente pueda hacer, por una vez en su vida, una entrada decente a Dalaran. Aunque sea mucho esperar por su parte, considerando la confianza que ha tomado con la mayoría de los miembros del Kirin Tor.

Él se ríe cuando llega a ella, deteniendo a su caballo a apenas unos centímetros de atropellarla y Jaina nunca duda de que él no mida la capacidad de un equino en sus manos. Está sudando y su cabello es un desastre por el viento, pero aún con ello, Jaina piensa en lo radiante y efímero que se presenta. Arthas desmonta con habilidad, entregando las riendas a uno de sus hombres, anunciando que se hará cargo de su preciada yegua más tarde.

Él le dedica una mirada llena de picardía y corre hacia ella antes de que tenga la idea de escapar, aprisionándola en un abrazo; la sostiene con fuerza y la levanta del suelo, girando entre risas con ella. Jaina piensa con certeza que él es feliz en ese instante, y, aunque es reconfortante, con una amargura que desea evitar, se pregunta cuánto más lo será.

Arthas la suelta finalmente, jadeando por lo agotado que se siente; aunque mareado por todos los giros que acababa de dar, sostiene la mano de su tambaleante prometida, evitando que caiga al suelo.

—No esperaba tu llegada —dice Jaina, logrando recuperarse primero.

—¡Ah! —exclama con falsa indignación—. No esperaba un recibimiento tan hostil, he pensado en sorprender a tan bella dama con mi…

Jaina se ríe, interrumpiendo su dramatización exagerada con un suave golpe sobre el hombro, y él, tal como espera, se queja como si su brazo quedase inservible por siempre.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —concede finalmente, ganándose su aprobación—, pero dijiste que viajabas a Ventormenta, esperaba que tardaras por lo menos una semana más.

Entonces él pierde su alegría en un instante, aunque no se llena de la amargura habitual ante la implicación de Varían, parece más cansado que dolido y aún así ella desea no haberlo mencionado y conservar su ánimo anterior, podían haber tocado el tema cuando fuera inevitable, tal vez al día siguiente, la semana después o transcurrido un mes.

—Hablemos de ello después de la cena, tengo que consentir a la dama que espera por mí en los establos —promete, sonriendo, mucho menos forzado de lo esperaba ver.

Apenas asiente cuando Arthas comienza su camino a la yegua que montaba minutos atrás.

—No le digas a Antonidas que estoy aquí —pide, sin mirarla y agrega tardíamente—: ¡Es una sorpresa!

Jaina no tiene tiempo de advertirle que Atonidas se ha marchado para entonces.


	8. Vaho

Es una cuestión de gusto, se dice, tomar una ducha en el baño público de Dalaran es casi revelador. Tanto espacio para una sola persona… nunca se ha encontrado con alguien en ellos, sino está seguro de que sería una situación verdaderamente vergonzosa para él, aunque está seguro de que nadie ha entrado en semanas, los magos, incluso en entrenamiento, suelen ser muy quisquillosos para tales cosas.

Deja su ropa sobre el último banco, sin preocuparse de que esta se humedezca por el vapor de agua que se extiende por toda la habitación al abrir las regaderas al máximo de su capacidad. El lugar, una vez nebuloso, es acogedor y reconfortante, sintiendo que su mente se solidifica en el exterior, que toma una forma física. Suspira, no ha llegado a Dalaran por Jaina, sino por su propia paz, la mujer es un bálsamo para su desesperación frenética.

El tiempo reciente le ha transcurrido catastrófico: tiene el deber, para sí mismo, de alejarse de toda Ilusión creada alrededor de Varían; su compromiso con Jaina apenas ha calmado lo ansioso que su padre se encuentra por su descendencia y no es que le culpe, en vísperas del matrimonio de Calia, había huido felizmente con el primer bribón que le cruzó.

Suspira de nuevo, pensando en lo mucho que lo ha hecho. Apenas sale de las duchas, seguido por todo el vapor, cuando vislumbra a lo lejos a nadie menos que el notablemente aburrido príncipe de los elfos; sonríe, con una pizca de maldad divertida, una de sus más gratas experiencias en Dalaran ha sido molestar a Kael’Thas.

El elfo, ciertamente atractivo, vistoso y de más, podría ser con facilidad un espectáculo a la vista, Arthas está seguro de que podría enamorarse de él… si no fuese ridículamente fastidioso. Tal vez sea un prejuicio de sus primeros encuentros, pero ciertamente le desprecia con afán: toda la belleza élfica que emana de él solo se compara a lo mojigato que puede ser, despreciándole tan abiertamente y sin reproches por su relación cercana con Jaina.

No puede decir que le odia, porque el sentimiento de rechazo nace de su pubertad e inexperiencia, pero la realidad es que no puede tolerarle más que para ser su objetivo de diversión, con suerte, Antonidas le permitirá mofarse un poco de él.


	9. Candidez

La carta ha llegado apenas un par de días atrás, aunque siente, por toda la intriga a la que se ha guardado, que han pasado meses. No quiere abrirla, augurando la premura que instigará en su mente y en la de su prometido: no debe ser todo tan apresurado, se repite, con una ferviente intención de creer que así lo quiere ella. Una unión sin importancia, rememora.

Intentando olvidar su pequeño sueño, cuando, tras regresar con Arthas al campamento temporal después de avistar los campos de internamiento orcos, sus mayores anhelos le mostraron una imagen que, ahora sabía, sería realidad en cuestión de tiempo, aunque en una forma cruel.

Soñó aquella noche en una boda, no recuerda a los invitados, no figura el salón ni la iglesia, pero en su mente quedó grabada la escena: ella, con un vestido que solo sabe era hermoso y un ramo con flores manchadas en azul y verde que le recordaban lo especial de su tierna mirada; Arthas la miraba, casi al borde de las lágrimas, en éxtasis por la intensidad del momento y ella sabía con certeza que era lo correcto, que le amaba con el alma y serían felices. Con precisión, hasta la muerte.

Soñó que se casaba con el hombre que amaba. Allí que residía la simpleza de sus anhelos, pero también la crueldad, pues nunca pensó que en el detalle que significaba, que, ni con todo el amor que ella puede darle, él la amará con tal devoción e intención. Arthas la adora, pero nunca como ella espera, lo sabe bien, pero su imaginación le hace arrastrarse por una fe dolorosa.

Jaina no quiere abrir la carta, por que el sello que se presionó contra la laca es de Kultiras. Las letras, son de su padre.


	10. Querella

Apenas tiene tiempo para pensar en su error: debió ofrecerse como emisario a Lordaeron y aumentar la posibilidad de encontrarse con el príncipe humano de la manera más fortuita posible, casi se siente ridículo al priorizar deshacerse de la molestia que representaba Antonidas en el tema de Kel’thuzad. Aunque la molestia desaparece en el instante en que mira el comedor principal y casi lo siente como una conspiración del destino que finalmente le miraba agraciado.

El hombre de su querella, presentado ante él, vulnerable como lo percibe sin la presencia de su principal protectora: sabe que es el instante perfecto, siente la emoción recorrer su cuerpo en un silencioso escalofrío. Toma el asiento justo a su lado (aquel que es claramente destinado a Jaina Proudmore), sin mirarle directamente, evitando reconocerlo formalmente, aún si el hombre le mira con una duda que le divierte y asombra.

—Príncipe Arthas —saluda entonces, aún sin mirarle.

—Kael —devuelve con simpleza.

Su mandíbula, retorciéndose en indignación por su informalidad y familiaridad, duele un instante antes de recordar el gusto de este hombre por irritarle. Tiene un plan, una cuerda por la que el humano debía caminar con confianza, balancearse en dicha y caer de estrepito; él era únicamente su pieza, un peón que le llevaría al rey; pero primero debería convencer a su torpe cerebro de que lo quería, que le deseaba, que podía ser diferente a los demás, y sus precedentes ya lo colocaban por la cima de todo el campesinado, de cualquier hombre menos atrayente que haya mirado con anterioridad.

—Qué fortuito encuentro —dice Arthas, sonriendo casi radiante—, no me atrevía a pensar que estaba tan ansioso por verme.

El príncipe toma un sorbo de su copa con vino especiado y se vuelve a él, esperando una respuesta. Cuando Kael frunce el ceño y la sonrisa del otro se ensancha aún más, se da cuenta del pequeño detalle que no tomó en cuenta: está claro que ambos se desprecian, cada uno está consciente de este hecho, aunque es un sentimiento velado y tratado con hipocresía reciproca; Ni siquiera debe fingir un grato interés, Arthas Menethil ya está interesado en él, se entretiene mediante sus burlas y descortesías, simplemente debe mantenerlo en ello, avivar esa riña de manera favorable.

—Piensa mucho en mí, ¿no es así? —pregunta de manera retórica.

El príncipe humano se atraganta ante su respuesta, tose un poco en la servilleta que tomó descuidadamente, intentando recuperarse con dignidad. La sorpresa en su rostro es innegable y lo mira con abierta curiosidad un segundo antes de apresurarse a rebatir.

—Lo decepcionaría si le dijera la verdad —dice, con la voz ronca, aún afectada por su descuido.

Es un sonido curioso.

—No puede decepcionarme si no confío ni un poco en sus cualidades —comenta con la facilidad que su pequeña victoria le proporciona—, hable con sinceridad.

Arthas lo mira entonces, finalmente dudando de lo que puede decir: admitir la verdad, que de hecho no pensaba en él con frecuencia y ni por casualidad, sería un respuesta predecible y poco ingeniosa; por otra parte, admitir lo contrario, evidentemente lo avergonzaría en sobremanera. Su audacia y descaro no lo alcanzaban en un lugar tan público, Kael’thas estaba seguro de ello. Las connotaciones, aunadas a sus abiertas preferencias y la vergüenza del humano por las suyas (en su mayoría ocultas), darían paso a especulaciones que se conectarían a la perfección con sus noches de juerga. Obtiene su triunfo.

Luego, Jaina Proudmoore finalmente se presenta, con un bonito vestido bordado en lila y su victoria se ahoga en su atención.


	11. Ínfimo

Jaina Proudmoore es un bono en sus descabellados planes para el hijo de Terenas, un imprevisto sin más, aunque también una oportunidad para pagar por su desaire. No es que se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de la mujer: cuando la pretendía, fue un cariño tierno, el interés nacido en su intelecto e ingenio, casi amistoso. Pero nunca llegó a más. Ella es tímida con él, aún después de tanto tiempo envueltos en encuentros aleatorios y lecciones temporales; podían hablar por horas, aunque nunca más allá de lo académico.

Cuando la invitó a Quel’thalas, esperando que ella se interesase en un intercambio reciproco de sus naciones, retrocedió, evidentemente incómoda por la proposición. No lo entendió entonces, pensando con su vanidad en el defecto que ella podía ver en él, o lo enaltecido que lo ponía por su longevidad y conocimiento. Sin dilación, a la llegada del presuntuoso príncipe de Lordaeron, lo descubrió: ella nunca se interesaría, ni su belleza, inteligencia, conocimientos o habilidades tentarían el amor que profesaba al humano.

Su querer es tal que no es posible pasar desapercibido incluso para el más distraído, siendo casi doloroso de mirar, per se, entrañable. Aunque Kael se engañó lo suficiente para seguir insistiendo hasta perder un poco de su dignidad cuando los vio tan apegados, besándose en un rincón, escondidos como pillos. Recuerda su propia vergüenza, opacada por la ira que sintió en nombre de la mujer que encomiaba, siendo tratada como deshonrosa: amonestó al príncipe tan duramente que el temor se vislumbró en sus ojos. No se preocupó por ganar su vilipendio.

Como recuerdo, le parece divertido, aunque entonces perturbó sus nervios. Tras aquel suceso, por supuesto que sus encuentros se detuvieron y los pequeños amantes habían entrado en una incomodidad ineludible que se transmitía a todos a su alrededor. Desconoce los términos exactos, pero él se había marchado poco tiempo después y el semblante de Jaina no había hecho más que empeorar conforme el tiempo transcurría, agravándose tras su regreso a las festividades de invierno.

No conoce mucho más, relegando su curiosidad únicamente a su mente, aún escandalizado por sus intenciones anteriores con la mujer; Un día, ella estaba bien, casi como si nunca se hubiese derrumbado su ánimo, casi demasiado abrupto para ser real. De cualquier manera, en el transcurso, había descubierto las noches de libertinaje del desenfrenado príncipe, contextualizando un poco su pequeña historia de amor y agregando a su percepción de la joven, el dolor que causa la promiscuidad indiscriminada del humano.

No se encontró en condiciones de lidiar con un amor de adolescentes, y ella estaba perdida en tal dolor que apenas prestaba atención a algo más que su seguro soliloquio. No hubo instante de “ellos” en su mente y, en adelante, su relación con Jaina Proudmoore no hizo más que enfriarse hasta tornarse en rígida cortesía y banales formalidades. Nunca lo sintió como una pérdida que lamentar.


	12. Declive

No tiene intención de buscarlo, sabiendo que el príncipe elfo se había burlado tan eficazmente de él; aún piensa en la respuesta que debió haber dado. El hecho es que no puede seguir escondiéndose en la habitación de huéspedes, no es algún tipo de hombre cobarde, pero le evita desde dos días atrás sin salir más que a montar, sabiendo que nunca encontraría al elfo en los establos. Para tal momento del atardecer ya debería encontrarse en la biblioteca principal de la ciudadela, molestando ineficazmente a Jaina; un hecho que no ha de pasar desapercibido para nadie (entiéndase como los bibliotecarios, alegres por su ausencia).

Frustrado, resopla sin gracia: volverá en menos de dos días a la capital y pasar su tiempo en Dalaran como un prisionero por su propia vergüenza no es el plan más satisfactorio. Se levanta, decidido a olvidar una cobardía que no le pertenece; nadie, y mucho menos el príncipe elfo, conocen el mínimo detalle de sus preferencias más íntimas, es una simple exageración de su mente, retorcida por la intriga, conectar puntos tan distantes.

Aunque, ya que vuelve a su memoria, lo extraño por sí mismo fue la respuesta de Kael’thas: completamente distante a su yo habitual, burlándose abiertamente de él, casi alentador a una conversación medianamente civil; no el príncipe elfo gruñón y terriblemente orgulloso, mirándole tan despectivo que le provoca dudar de su propio estatus. Tal vez aquello es lo que tanto le incita a irritarlo: la inferioridad inherente que percibe a su ser, su mirada que le juzga sin interrupción ni temor a una represalia. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de aquello que lo ha influenciado al cambio, aunque sabe que puede adaptarse.

Cerrando la puerta rápidamente, apenas puede detenerse antes de estrellarse por completo contra Jaina, derramando sobre el suelo el frasco de tinta que llevaba. Ella no se sonroja inmediatamente como es costumbre cuando atraen atención indeseada, en cambio, restituye su estado con magia. Pareciendo totalmente aturdida, realiza todo en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido que él apenas tiene tiempo de disculparse por su torpeza. Apenas susurra vacilante que tiene noticias para ellos.

Jaina no parece ser ella misma, como todo el mundo parece ser a su alrededor; ya que ha dejado de desviar la mirada, finalmente lo observa, con un desenfoque inusual y Arthas sabe que algo desagradable ha pasado. Intenta no preocuparse, pero su expresión es tal que inevitablemente lo hace, conduciéndola en automático a su habitación y dirigiéndola a sentarse. No la cuestiona, esperando que hable cuando se sienta lista, aunque sujeta su mano derecha entre las suyas, confortándola.

—Lee —dice, extendiendo una carta que saca de entre las mangas de su túnica.

Suelta su mano, casi temiendo el sello que verá al otro lado, aunque lo palpa con la punta de los dedos, anticipando las posibles noticias. Es un ancla y ese hecho no hace más que aumentar su nerviosismo. Comienza a leer, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el abdomen, sabiendo cómo sus entrañas son afectadas por el estrés momentáneo. No puede sorprenderse cuando inicia con el nombre de Daelin Proudmoore, aunque la mención de su padre y el compromiso son la peor señal antes de que, sin preámbulos, arroje la noticia que bien podía ser una puñalada directa. Un dolor que se siente tibio, adormecido, extendiéndose paulatinamente y casi acunándolo tiernamente, pero que sabe acabará con él.

Inhala lentamente, intentando calmar la molestia que surge, opacándola con el desconcierto inminente que brota: simplemente una locura es lo que está escrito en aquella carta. Debe leerla dos veces más para convencerse de que entiende correctamente las palabras del almirante y, aun así, se torna en su mente como una alucinación. Piensa que Daelin Proudmoore sencillamente no debería estar informado de tales acciones futuras antes que él mismo, por lo que resopla, dividido entre la risa y un gemido de disgusto.

—Debe ser una broma —alega, forzando sonreír—, tu padre intentando apresura todo.

—Sabes que mi padre no es uno para bromas —responde.

—Jaina —interrumpe Arthas, con una tensión evidente en su voz—. Tu padre simplemente no puede saber eso, mi padre ni siquiera ha hecho mención de legar…

—¡Arthas! —grita ella, sacándolo de su divagación—. Está sucediendo, la carta llegó hace un tiempo, tu padre sabía que pasarías a Dalaran, seguramente en tu camino a Ventormenta y no de vuelta… pero ellos esperaban que te diera la noticia, que compartiéramos el éxtasis.

Él ni siquiera la mira, no la escucha, optando por salir presuroso del lugar que se vuelve claustrofóbico con rapidez. Quiere tomar la corona, pero no de tal manera, no instigando su matrimonio. Daelin Proudmoore anuncia que será coronado en menos de un año, previendo finalizadas las revueltas con los campos de internamiento, aunque ese no es el punto, sino que debe casarse antes de tomar el reino sobre sí. Es prematuro, avasallador y casi asfixiante.

Entonces viene a su mente el futuro que se acerca presuroso, aquel que acontece en las nupcias, cuando debe viajar a la media noche en dirección premeditada, buscando a su consorte: no hace más que ofrecer recuerdos acerbos de un ya pasado solsticio de invierno. Puede ver el rostro de Jaina contorsionado en dolor, iluminado por el rojo del fuego que aún arde fuera del castillo, filtrado por la ventana de su habitación.

El frío de aquella noche, en su piel nunca desapareció. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más largo de lo que esperaría y mucho menos informativo de lo que debería, por lo que un nuevo encuentro con Kael tardará más tiempo de lo que debía. Lo cierto es que, antes de publicar un capítulo, ya está escrito el siguiente; así me motiva escribir un capítulo más, ya que la historia está planeada en un 80%.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! a las pocas personas que lo hacen: en realidad me siento muy feliz por eso, aunque sean 1 o 2, es gratificante en sobremanera(:


	13. No apto

El temor de Daelin Proudmoore no nace sin fundamentos y, aunque está dispuesto no irritarse por las insistencias incesantes del almirante, la preocupación se transmite a su ser, mellando la confianza que en inicio sintió. Su hijo no es el hombre más sutil del mundo y sus actividades nocturnas relucen en susurros pronunciados por sus hombres menos sigilosos. La cotilla es un asunto que siempre ha existido en el reino, inherente a su población que se alimenta ella, la cuestión es que Arthas debería saber manejarla a su favor, y no en contra, como parece.

El almirante no es un hombre paciente ni mucho menos indulgente, por lo que Terenas no espera que soporte mucho más tiempo para que el anuncio oficial del compromiso entre sus hijos se realice, al menos no con las noticias extrañas que viajan a Kultiras como si de un aviso urgente se tratase. La relación constante de Arthas con los burdeles y sus mozas no es la mejor imagen que puede presentar ante Daelin, mucho menos si aspira ser el esposo de su única y más preciada hija.

Terenas no puede culparlo, él mismo puede sentir el dolor que supone tener una hija, con el claro conocimiento de su partida; esperando haber elegido correctamente al hombre con quien unirá su vida. Pero, a pesar del entendimiento, también es consciente del problema que supone la ruptura de su acuerdo, y no apresurar el asunto sería mucho más catastrófico que hacerlo.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que envió la misiva definitiva a Kul´tiras acerca del asunto del matrimonio entre sus hijos, asegurándolo con una pronta sucesión que daría confianza al almirante Proudmoore. Fue apresurado, casi demasiado para su gusto, pero el tema fue zanjado hace tiempo en el concejo: el cese de fuego con la Horda propiciará el escenario para una sucesión óptima, marcará el inicio de una nueva etapa para Lordaeron.

Pero, ante todo, Terenas sabe que Arthas debe tomar una esposa antes que al reino: solo Jaina controlará su volátil temperamento, y para ello necesita ser su igual. Su amistad de la infancia y relación nunca los colocó en una misma posición y él nunca se ha sometido correctamente ante nadie, únicamente una verdadera unión de este tipo lo hará. Terenas confía en que Jaina apoyará a Arthas con el reino, incluso más de lo que Lianne lo ha hecho con él mismo. No encomienda a nadie más el carácter de su hijo.

Ya han demostrado su valía todos los días que pasaron acompañándolo en juicios, con él a su derecha y ella a su izquierda, aprendiendo atentamente el gobierno de un pueblo, la justicia y la benevolencia que debían demostrar. Al mirarlos, sabe que serán buenos reyes, juntos. Pero, si ella no logra apaciguar su latente promiscuidad, no asegura un futuro tan brillante para su relación y el reino mismo.


	14. Coartada

**_ARTHAS_ **

Llegar a Lordaeron siempre causa cierto alivio en él, sabiendo que está en su hogar; por otra parte, entrar al castillo, es casi agotador. De cualquier forma, ingresa con el ánimo que se espera de él: saluda a los soldados apostados en la entrada, preguntando sobre la disponibilidad del rey en el salón del trono. No le importaría tener que postergar un poco de tiempo la reunión, sin embargo, los temas a tratar continúan dejándole en mal estado.

—Es la última reunión del día, mi príncipe, el rey estará disponible en breve —anuncia uno de los soldados que bloquean el portón.

Arthas asiente, despidiendo a su propia guardia que lo ha acompañado durante toda su travesía a Ventormenta y Dalaran, prometiendo la reunión para un informe oficial al día siguiente; la mayoría de ellos están alegres de tener el resto del día libre y se disuelve su congregación cuando cada uno toma su camino a casa. Arthas está exhausto como para informar oficialmente sobre la formación de pandillas que acechan las rutas comerciales con Ventormenta. Aún no quiere pensar en el asunto de Varian.

Lo único bueno de su pronta sucesión parece ser el que nunca tendrá que volver a Ventormenta a menos que él lo desee.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Arthas es admitido al salón. Un hombretón de edad avanzada aún cruza la salida cuando pide a los guardias que denieguen la entrada a cualquiera y que alguien cuide el camino de vuelta a su hogar del último pueblerino.

—Pensé que tardarías más tiempo en volver —dice Terenas, sorprendido por su presencia—. Hijo mío, no has enviado informe alguno.

Arthas apenas había recordado la intención de su viaje, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había olvidado los protocolos de su seguridad: ahora entiende por qué el emisario parecía tan nervioso todo el viaje de vuelta desde Ventormenta.

—Disculpa, padre, pero hay algunas noticias extrañas que han ocupado mi mente —responde, y por la expresión que pone Terenas, ya debe adivinar el tema.

—¡Ah! Así que ya te has enterado —comenta, no sorprendido por tales hechos—. Pensé que parecerías más alegre por las noticias.

Y es cierto, aunque mantiene una expresión controlada, es evidente que las palabras de Daelin Proudmoore no lo mantienen feliz, aunque eso no debe saberlo su padre.

—No me malinterpretes, padre, me encuentro afectado por las noticias, pero casi me parece una broma —explica—. Nunca mencionaste ni una palabra sobre la sucesión y esto es demasiado repentino, además del hecho de que una boda en medio de la situación con los campos de internamiento no hará ninguna gracia a los contribuyentes.

La expresión de su padre intenta ser serena, pero está agrietada por los bordes; intenta no usar un tono molesto en su voz, pero parece que es inevitable el que esta conversación se convierta en una discusión. Aunado a su estado de ánimo, él mismo no está en su mejor disposición, sabiendo que tiene que callar: no puede ni mencionar lo prematuro de su matrimonio con Jaina, pues, al menor indicio, su padre recriminará el error al haberla dejado tiempo atrás.

—Te he guiado por mucho tiempo, Arthas, estás listo para tomar el trono en cualquier momento que se decida —recrimina, no contento con sus palabras.

A su padre puede parecerle que teme tomar tal responsabilidad, o incluso pensar que no desea seguir el camino que le han marcado: es un tema delicado que siempre pone al rey más nervioso de lo necesario, aunque ese no es su caso. Arthas sabe lo que debe hacer, nació para esto. Aunque debe agradecer a su hermana la paranoia de Terenas Menethil.

—Es inevitable que se diga algo malo sobre la decisión de celebrar su unión en cualquier momento —explica el rey—. No ha sido mi decisión apresurar las cosas, de hecho, debes de pensar en tus propias acciones como las que propiciaron el curso de acción.

El rostro es impasible, pero sabe que su padre le reprocha acciones que no alcanza a entender y, por su notable desconcierto, logra hacerlo sonreír de manera involuntaria.

—Si dejaras de salir cada que tienes oportunidad, viajando a burdeles y tabernas, mezclándote tan frecuentemente con todas las muchachas que encuentras, entonces tal vez Daelin Proudmoore no dudaría en permitir que su hija tome como esposo a un propio hombre de Menethil.

No puede decir mucho contra aquello, aunque siente que debería defenderse hostilmente, como acostumbra; sin embargo, se siente demasiado orgulloso de la destreza con que ejecutó sus planes como para molestarse verdaderamente, aunque lo cierto es que (posiblemente) se le pasó la mano, si en Kultiras se conocen sus supuestas actividades nocturnas. Tendrá que preguntarle a Jaina sobre ello.

Ocultar sus preferencias con su contacto con mujeres de tabernas y burdeles e incluso relaciones amistosas con las jóvenes pueblerinas, ha sido demasiado fácil. Todas ellas son amables, serviciales e incluso encantadoras con toda la fragilidad que emulan, tan receptivas que no ha tenido que esforzarse con insinuaciones incómodas.

—Arthas —comienza su padre—, nunca pensé que criamos a un hombre menos que honorable, pero con tus acciones, solo has demostrado lo contrario. Tu madre y yo estamos destrozados por tus acciones, deshonrando a todas esas jóvenes e incluso yendo a establecimientos de tal calaña, arrastrando el linaje Menethil por los suelos.

Sabe que sus palabras no pueden ser verdad, porque esas no son sus acciones, pero lo cierto es que duelen más de lo que deberían. No puede deshonrar a un hombre y él no ha tocado a ninguna de ellas, nunca las insultaría de tal manera, aún si algunas lo han pedido tan desesperadamente. Pero la alternativa es decirle que ha tenido sexo con hombres, y seguramente su reacción será mucho peor de lo que es ahora. Entonces calla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde la publicación anterior han estado escritos tres capítulos más, sin embargo, siento que publicar tan seguido es bastante extraño para el ritmo que suelo llevar :[  
> Por cierto! si tienen alguna crítica o duda, me complacerá atenderla(:


	15. Culpa

**_KAEL_ **

Pensó que nunca caería sobre su mente el peso de la muerte de un humano, pues nunca se preocuparía más que por su pueblo, por los altonatos, sin embargo, aquí está. El funeral apenas es notable en un día tan bochornoso y agitado. Comienza a acalorarse con las túnicas de hilo negro que lleva y los mosquitos se arremolinan como una plaga alrededor de todos los presentes, pero nunca se atrevería a faltar a su despedida, pues ha sido en gran parte, su culpa que se encuentren aquí en tal instante.

Resulta que Kel´thuzad no se encuentra solo y sus intenciones ya han dejado de evitar la hostilidad abierta. Es su culpa, junto con todo el concejo de los seis, a excepción del archimago Antonidas; minimizar la hostilidad del desertor fue un error grave, y aún mayor lo fue enviar un puñado de magos de rango medio. Tales miembros del Kirin Tor carecían de la capacidad para enfrentar a un hombre tan experimentado y con una considerable compañía, es casi un milagro que haya quedado vivo uno de ellos.

Korrigan, el único superviviente, se encuentra en la enfermería, aun recuperándose de los daños sufridos en combate; tan débil que no ha logrado despertar para despedir a los compañeros que murieron en combate, aquellos que posiblemente dieron su vida para que lograse escapar. Lo cierto es que el mago no ha contado mucho, llegando en un estado casi desfallecido, pero tan pronto como ha tocado el piso de Dalaran, ha informado sobre su llegada esperada: sabía Kel'thuzad de sus intentos por aprisionarlo, posiblemente borrarlo de la historia del Kirin Tor hasta que su existencia entre sus filas fuese de poca importancia.

La ceremonia no es opulenta ni llena de honores, solo pocos saben de las muertes, pues es un asunto delicado. Kael lamenta no poder hacer más, pero es una situación unidireccional y solo pueden esperar a que el asunto con Kel’thuzad sea zanjado para dar un informe oficial sobre sus muertes. Los familiares ni siquiera han sido informados, y solo algunos miembros del senado están al tanto de la situación.

Se supone que, entre sí, los miembros del concejo de los seis no deberían conocerse, sin embargo, desde que Khadgar anunció su presencia en este, frente a todos y dada la situación actual, han decidido presentar sus respetos como el máximo esfuerzo que pueden hacer ahora.

Cuando termina todo, es necesario reunirse con presura: Antonidas no está contento con la decisión tomada con ligereza tiempo atrás. Kael no tiene cómo defender sus decisiones ante tales acontecimientos. Entonces se sientan a escucharlo, todo el reproche que tiene hacia ellos; ninguno tiene qué decir, aunque está seguro que su orgullo no es el único afectado.

Ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre de Arthas Menethil en tal situación, su imprudencia ya ha rebasado su intención.


	16. Traidor

_**ANTONIDAS** _

Cuando tomó un portal a Lordaeron, ya podía predecir el curso de acción que tomarían los demás miembros del concejo, sin embargo, no había querido pensar en las peores consecuencias que se presentarían ante ellos. Antonidas desea haber podido viajar él mismo y detener la locura de Kel´thuzad, después de todo, el hombre fue su discípulo y no puede evitar sentirlo su responsabilidad. Aunque es imposible para él hacer tal viaje, pues la principal protesta es su estatus como líder del Kirin Tor, seguida de el hecho de su apego como maestro.

A menos que esa situación se agrave, no puede actuar directamente, por lo que tienen que enviar a un grupo de archimagos ya experimentados, aunque siente particular aversión a este hecho. Korrigan, el único de sus supervivientes, mencionó una guarnición preparada para su llegada, lo que solo puede ser un indicio de traición entre las filas del Kirin Tor, debe haber un informante, pero no puede comenzar a imaginar quién. Debe ser parte del senado o incluso del concejo de los seis, aunque no es una idea agradable que el traidor se encuentre entre los principales círculos de poder: aunque descartar personas al azar no le ayudará a encontrarlo.

Debe enviar a alguien de confianza para obtener un informe detallado, pero no debe poseer una posición tan importante entre los miembros; no puede pensar en nadie más que en su propia discípula. No desea enviar a Jaina Proudmoore a una misión tan arriesgada, no con el tema de la nigromancia involucrado, haciéndole temer sin fundamentos de una corrupción en la misma mujer. Ella es joven, demasiado para verse enredada en un conflicto tal.

Aunado a ello, la decisión de los enviados debe ser tomada con mayor cuidado en esta ocasión, considerando sus habilidades una por una y hecha de manera unánime; por lo tanto, debe proponer un nombre como todos comienzan a hacer. Tal como continúan las cosas, sabe que su elección no será descartada, pues Jaina ya es una estudiante brillante y una candidata al estatus de archimaga en la promoción del año.

Los demás candidatos son aptos, cada uno de ellos con especializaciones ya tomadas y su respectiva reputación bien formada. Ninguno de ellos le sorprende, sin embargo, lo que sí es una novedad es el que el príncipe de los quel´dorei decida tomar el asunto en sus manos, sin hacer ninguna recomendación.

—Kel´thuzad fue uno de nosotros —argumenta el elfo—, y dado los recientes eventos, considero necesario intervenir directamente; fue un error esperar que el hombre caminase a nosotros para ser encerrado voluntariamente. No tenemos enviados para advertir al desertor, debemos de actuar a erradicar el peligro que supone, sin permitir que se extienda aún más.

Antonidas no está convencido de tal proposición, no cuando el alto elfo nunca procuró más vidas que las de su propia especie: solo hay que recordar la deserción de los elfos de la Alianza, aún si fue una decisión tomada directamente del rey Anasterian Sunstrider. A pesar de sus objeciones internas, no cuenta con un argumento válido para denegarlo más que su reticencia a enviar a uno de sus miembros importantes a una misión como la puesta en escena.

Esta idea termina llevándolos a una discusión en la que el príncipe es interrogado casi groseramente. Antonidas espera que retroceda ante el escrutinio de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, parece decidido a continuar con su intención, resolviendo cada una de sus trabas.

No puede confiar en él, incluso considerando que él puede ser el eslabón que los lleva a las manos de Kel´thuzad, sin embargo, la presencia de Jaina deberá resolver esas dudas, y no puede decir abiertamente que sospecha sin dar indicios de una alta traición. Los tiempos por venir serán agotadores si el problema de su antiguo discípulo no es resuelto con rapidez, pues la intriga y desconfianza entre ellos mismos puede abrir una brecha enorme y fragmentar el poder.

Con la llamada urgente de Terenas Menethil ante la presencia extraña de un hombre en el medio de la sala del trono, no puede más que mantenerse consternado. Esta situación es extraña, aunque no ajena, lo que solo es peor, considerando que la última vez que las cosas comenzaron a desviarse, Ventormenta terminó invadida. Es una cuestión que igualmente debe ser cuestionada con el concejo, aunque con tal premura, sin la presencia de uno de sus miembros.

Al final, deciden que Kael’thas lidera la captura del traidor.


	17. Alianzas

_**KATHERINE** _

Llegar a Lordaeron es emocionante cuando recuerda el tanto tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que visitó la capital, sin embargo, se encuentra en una encrucijada por los motivos que la llevan a realizar tal viaje. Ella no se siente completamente cómoda con las historias que van y vienen desde Lordaeron a Kultiras, sin embargo, su marcha es instigada principalmente por la inquietud de su esposo más que por la suya propia.

Jaina siempre ha sido la hija de Daelin, desde pequeña siempre persiguiéndole a él. Ella simplemente siente la ironía de este hecho, cuando se supone que debe guiarla a ella, y su esposo, a sus hijos; por supuesto que Daelin procuró las habilidades marítimas de Derek y Tandred, sin embargo, el mayor apego es notable. Cuando Jaina viajó a Dalaran para tomar sus estudios, terminó más retraído que nunca; él no es del tipo parlanchín, sin embargo, fue notable el cambio.

Pero al final aquí está, intentando aliviar el dolor que su marido no puede expresar correctamente: ambos han sabido que sus hijos se desposarán, sin embargo, la situación de Jaina es diferente a la de sus hermanos, pues es un hecho que ella dejará Kultiras. Las mujeres siempre son quienes se van de casa y el matrimonio con un futuro rey es aún más determinante.

Arthas Menethil es un joven honorable, es todo lo se dice de él en alta voz, aunque los susurros mencionan lo contrario y ella ha aprendido a atenderlos, conociendo que no todos son verdaderos, pero aquellos que lo son, tienen relevancia para el destino de una nación. Katherine no puede saber nada con certeza hasta conocer al hombre mismo: esta tarea sería mucho más sencilla bajo los indicios de Jaina, sin embargo, ella se ha cerrado con respecto al hombre.

No es una actitud tan reciente que ha tomado, aunque continúa instigándole un malestar punzante. Recordar que él es un amor más que pasajero en la vida de su hija aumenta su tensión acerca del tema: recuerda la primera vez mencionado, cuando regresaba en invierno. Ella no podía hablar menos de un día de él, aunque intentaba fútilmente contenerse, aún si ellos pasaron menos de una semana en compañía, contaba maravillas de él.

Cuando llega a las puertas de la sala del trono, anunciando su presencia como miembro de la familia Proudmoore, la sorpresa en el rostro del rey es confortable, aunque la expresión casi preocupada del hombre a su lado, quien debe ser su vástago si las insignias son una clara indicación, no es muy prometedora a sus esperanzas. El hombre es rígido y se endereza lo más posible, mostrando únicamente que algo debe haber mal en su presencia.

Si debe romper su compromiso, ella no teme hacerlo, pero es un punto determinante para Kultiras: son parte de la Alianza, una misma unidad, pero todos saben que en Lordaeron yace el principal bastión de poder. Ella no conoce correctamente a este rey ni a quien es su hijo, por lo deberán atenerse a las consecuencias si llegan a tal desenlace de ruptura.


	18. Fortuna

**_JAINA_ **

En retrospectiva, ella debió haber esperado que esta situación se diera tarde o temprano; un encomiendo con el príncipe Kael´thas no debe ser tan sorprendente, aunque sí que le llena de nerviosa incomodidad. Ellos no se encuentran en una disputa, por lo que entiende, sin embargo, es un hecho que el príncipe ha optado por mantenerse reservado con respecto a ella; incluso se ha relacionado más con el mismo Arthas que con ella, lo que es realmente sorprendente.

En aquella cena de bienvenida a Arthas, el mismo príncipe estaba sentado a su lado, y si decide creer en su prometido, no fue idea suya tal colocación. Fue extraña la repentina acción, sin embargo, por más que ella piensa en el hecho, no logra darle un sentido lógico. De cualquier forma, Arthas no se nota preocupado por tal cuestión, alegando que finalmente haya encontrado placentera su compañía, aunque Jaina lo duda.

El príncipe Kael´thas no parece del tipo que disfruta de las trivialidades que Arthas suele procurar en cualquier conversación, aunque puede ser solo un juicio erróneo de su parte, considerando que su relación con él está basada en una interacción maestro-aprendiz.

Simplemente debe tomar esta situación con mayor calma y apaciguar sus nervios: ellos tienen una misión importante por delante. No desea desviarse de su deber por la tensión anterior entre el príncipe elfo y Arthas. Aunque, considerándolo una vez más, seguramente le haría gracia o sentiría una pizca de ironía si conociera las inclinaciones de su prometido. Disputándose tanto por algo que termina poseyendo poca importancia.

Ella está lista cuando anuncia que partirán rumbo a Strahnbrad justo en este momento: son un grupo pequeño, aunque bien proporcionado, suficientes para hacer frente a una amenaza, aunque reducido para evitar la atención innecesaria. Se les ha informado cuidadosamente la importancia de esta misión y Antonidas particularmente la ha instruido sobre lo peligrosa que puede tornarse la situación, además de la importancia que tendrá para él su informe. Su maestro no menciona mucho más, defendiéndose tras el secretismo del Kirin Tor.

Ella sabe que es importante, aún si el archimago no lo hubiese mencionado; aunque ciertamente es sospechoso. La participación del príncipe Kael´thas parece estar de más, aunada a la suya misma: ambos son miembros confiables y, por supuesto que, de alto rango, aunque el suyo mayor al propio. Jaina no puede decirlo con certeza, pero es casi un hecho que el príncipe elfo forma parte del circulo de poder más alto en Dalaran. Parece excesivo.

Ella apenas recuerda al archimago Kel´thuzad, por lo que no puede determinar el poder que manejaba y estimar el nivel que ahora controla con su actual inmersión en las artes nigrománticas: pero ella tampoco tendría posibilidades de determinar su poder con tal asunto. La nigromancia no es practicada en el Kirin Tor y una inmersión apenas notable llevan a penas inmensas: tampoco es que se atreva a investigar en un tema tan degradante con la naturaleza misma.

Lo que les espera en las tierras del este es un misterio, simplemente espera que se demoren más de lo debido: cuando vuelva a Lordaeron, al lado de Arthas, seguramente comenzarán los preparativos de la boda. Tendrán que pasar tiempo con la reina Lianne para tales asuntos, pues el rey evita a toda costa tales asuntos festivos y sus nimiedades; seguramente se tornará tedioso y aunque confía en las habilidades de la madre de Arthas, agradecería que alguien más cercano a ella la acompañara con toda la odisea que será. Incluso se encontraría más entusiasmada con la presencia de Calia.

Es aquella idea un asunto imposible, considerando el desenlace del choque entre el rey Terenas y su hija: ella estaba entonces, en medio del comedor con Arthas, Calia y la reina Lianne cuando había comenzado su disputa. Fue sin duda, algo incómodo de escuchar, dado que ningún miembro de la estirpe Menethil había reparado en su presencia específica, eludiendo la amabilidad de excluirla de tales problemas íntimos. Ella nunca miró al rey tan molesto como entonces, incluso Arthas parecía terriblemente disgustado con las revelaciones.

El tema fue tan delicado que no lo volvieron a tocar ni por accidente, evitándolo cuidadosamente, como si ningún miembro de la familia faltase; aún si la reina se tornase con el semblante melancólico. Ella no tiene derecho a preguntar sobre tales cosas, aunque espera abordarlo con Arthas en algún momento posterior a la consumación de su matrimonio.


	19. Prospectos matrimoniales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he extendido en el contexto mucho más de lo planeado, sin embargo, la interacción entre Kael y Arthas continuará en el capítulo 23 o 24. Se que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero de otra forma, nunca lo continuaría: antes escribí algo de más de 50000 palabras, de esta misma pareja, pero nunca lo concluí ni publiqué por ende.

**_ARTHAS_ **

Entonces, con la presencia de Katherine Proudmoore en Lordaeron, puede afirmar con verdadera certeza que ha infravalorado el alcance de los rumores. Ella no se nota contenta ni le trata con la cortesía con que debería dirigirse a él por su estatus; por lo que deduce, ella no conoce ningún aspecto de la condición de su futuro matrimonio con Jaina. Se siente aliviado con el hecho de que ella guarde tan celosamente su situación, aunque, bajo la mirada gélida y escrutadora de la mujer, duda de haber elegido el mejor curso de acción.

Por supuesto que nunca ha albergado intención de dañar a Jaina de manera alguna, aún si sabe que es imposible no hacerlo: ella lo ama, de una manera que él no puede devolver ni alcanzar. Pero aquello no incumbe a su madre, la decisión ha sido tomada por la misma Jaina; y si ella re arrepiente de su compromiso y futuro matrimonio en algún momento, él no colocará ningún obstáculo sobre su camino aún si ella prometió ayudarlo con el tema de la sucesión.

Jaina ya ha prometido estar a su lado y con ello le basta, con el apoyo que ella le promete impulsa su decisión por no avergonzarse por los gustos que procura. Por incluso aceptar lo que es. Él no se atreve a pedir más sabiendo lo mucho que hace a su favor entrelazando su futuro de una manera tan íntima y que promete ser dolorosa. Involucrar a su madre en tal embrollo no es planeado, sin embargo, las dudas suscitadas por los otros rumores, serían mucho peores de lo que parecen actualmente.

Katherine Proudmoore lo ha conocido antes, en su niñez, cuando aún no lograba avistar a sus familias unidas; por lo que, ella nunca tomó en cuenta su persona. Él fue el amigo de juegos de Jaina, no su prometido. De cualquier forma, ella no está contenta con él y no se molesta en ocultarlo ni ante la mirada de su padre. Por tanto, cuando ella pide una audiencia privada con él, su padre le dedica una mirada de advertencia: debe resolver esto por sí mismo y sin ningún escándalo aún mayor, pues es un hecho que su visita ya ha creado un alboroto.

Cuando finalmente se encuentran solos, por la amabilidad de su padre, ella no se molesta en caer en banalidades:

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Arthas Menethil —ella afirma.

Lo mira atentamente y sabe que le sería imposible mentirle, nunca ha sido bueno en tales aspectos donde se requiere de delicadeza y persuasión, por lo que él simplemente tiene la verdad a su favor.

—Rumores —responde él—, por rumores ha viajado desde Kultiras hasta Lordaeron.

Arthas sonríe para sí, es verdaderamente peculiar la preocupación de los progenitores de Jaina por el prometido de su hija; su padre también lo ha sido por su hermana, aunque siempre pensó que era un caso único. Siente sincero afecto por ello, saber que Daelin y Katherine Proudmoore han cuidado de ella con verdadero ahínco.

—Entonces lo niegas —dice.

El cambio en su expresión es apenas notable, no es una mujer que él pueda intimidar o doblegar, ella está parada frente a él con más voluntad de la que poseen muchos hombres antes. Está determinada y posiblemente molesta por lo que cree que será una mentira lo que saldrá de sus labios.

—No —responde y se endereza hasta su mayor altura—. Es cierto que frecuentado tabernas y burdeles con los soldados.

Katherine Proudmoore finalmente parece genuinamente sorprendida por su respuesta, aunque supone que está adelantándose a su declaración cuando ella comienza a parecer aún más molesta por su sinceridad, entonces continúa:

—No he tocado a una mujer de manera irrespetuosa o que implique su deshonra —confiesa, casi sintiéndose culpable con ese hecho.

Claro que ha tenido oportunidades de sobra con mujeres más que hermosas, simplemente no puede llegar a sentirse cómodo. Con Jaina, la desastrosa noche de invierno, llevó aún más lejos la confirmación de lo imposibilitado que se sentía, sin embargo, mucho antes, ya había establecido un patrón cuando Taretha Foxton lo visitó en su habitación, en su viaje a Durnholde.

Nunca ha tocado de manera sexual a ninguna mujer. Los hombres, simplemente son… diferentes.

Ella se burla de inmediato ante sus palabras, él mismo sabe que es una idea risible, pensar en las debilidades que un hombre puede tener, expuesto ante la sensualidad que una mujer puede desprender, sin embargo, él tampoco es cualquier hombre, sin considerar sus peculiaridades.

—No hay hecho que respalde cualquiera de tus palabras: pero sí hay montones de ellas que indicar un comportamiento claramente promiscuo y detestable, deshonrando a mi hija —exclama—. Expones a Jaina a las burlas, a ser cuestionada por sus cualidades e incluso menospreciada aun siendo miembro de los Proudmoore, la hija del almirante Daelin.

—Ella no puede ser cuestionada por tales cosas —responde, apenas irritado por hablar en tal contexto de Jaina—. Ella ya es más que respetada entre los miembros del Kirin Tor, cualquier acción que yo tome, como de aquellas de las que me acusa, solo me avergonzaría frente a toda la Ciudadela Violeta y seguramente frente a mi propio reino. La ignominia de la gente pesaría sobre mis hombros.

Arthas suspira, porque es un hecho que ellos ya han tomado cariño a su prometida, después de llevarla a todas las festividades importantes y asistir a las audiencias reales, incluso su madre parece aceptarla como parte de su familia; combinando incluso sus atuendos cuando se encuentra de tan efusivo humor. Su padre incluso pareció decepcionado cuando ella dejó de frecuentar el castillo.

—Ellos la aman, como su futura reina —agrega, después de unos segundos de silencio absoluto—, como yo la amo. No busco dañarla, aunque no prometo que mi torpeza la mantenga inmune al dolor. Y se que probablemente no pueda creer en mis palabras, pero puede preguntar a los soldados, incluso a mi propio maestro, el paladín de la Mano de Plata, Uther. No me sentiré ofendido por ello y le prometo que mi padre se mantendrá al margen de la situación.

Él desea que ella crea en él, porque prácticamente le ha confiado una parte de él al declarar abiertamente su aprecio por Jaina (aunque no del tipo que ella debe suponer). Aunque por su parte, es un tanto egoísta hacer una promesa a su madre en vez de hacerla directamente a ella, él simplemente no desea dar ni una mínima esperanza a Jaina sobre un afecto erróneo: incluso un gesto que se puede malinterpretar será más doloroso de lo necesario.

Katherine no parece convencida como desearía, pero, cuando ella suspira casi con resignación, sabe que ha obtenido una oportunidad concedida a regañadientes.


	20. Riesgos

_**TERENAS** _

La presencia de Antonidas en Lordaeron por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, no es reconfortante y, por su expresión, sabe que no dirá algo agradable para nadie. En su reunión anterior, el archimago había trivializado la presencia del hombre que apareció en su salón, alegando su posible locura propiciada por el mismo poder arcano, que no es una cosa tan extraña como pensaría. No existe otra razón por la que el hombre deba presentarse ante él.

El tema de la enfermedad en las tierras del este es un asunto aparte que trata con el emisario del Kirin Tor, por lo que es fácilmente descartable y él no cree que un hombre en la posición de Antonidas tome en cuenta las enfermedades contagiosas, aún si su emisario parlotea locuras sobre la implicación de magia en todo el asunto. Terenas no puede tomar en cuenta una suposición y tomar medidas con base en ella, afectando directamente a Lordaeron.

Y finalmente está el asunto del matrimonio de Lady Jaina y su hijo, aunque no es un asunto que incumba directamente al hombre, sabe que guarda un aprecio casi paternal por su alumna más brillante y es un hecho que el Kirin Tor se implicará en el asunto de su boda (aunque sea mínimamente), debido a que ella es un miembro importante, tanto por su destreza como por su relación con Kultiras. Aunque ya sabe que él no comentará nada de eso, simplemente espera que no sea otro desastre, pues ya tienen suficiente con el alboroto de los campos de internamiento.

—Hemos enviado a un grupo de archimagos calificados y seleccionados cuidadosamente para hacernos cargo de asuntos en las tierras del este —comenta, con su calma natural, aunque se apresura a continuar—: Se que no cree en las implicaciones del poder arcano en este asunto con los pueblerinos y la extraña enfermedad que parece aquejarlos; tampoco le pido que lo haga, porque ni siquiera yo puedo afirmar tal cosa, sin embargo, si le pido que investigue este tema más de cerca.

Terenas ya lo mira inquisitivamente ante su osadía de recomendar tal o cual curso de acción para el reino, sin embargo, Antonidas no es un hombre del que su opinión pueda tomarse a la ligera y simplemente corrobora sus ideas de acabar con este asunto antes de que empeore o incluso llegue a afectar la capital misma. Aún así, necesita saber más sobre lo que ha impulsado al archimago a visitarlo de manera tan clandestina, por lo que espera a que él continúe con sus intentos de convencerlo, aún si él ya sabe cuál decisión tomará.

—Tengo razones para creer que uno de nuestros antiguos miembros, un desertor, para ser precisos, puede estar implicado en este asunto —dice—. No puedo dar mayores detalles porque la seguridad del Kirin Tor está más que comprometida en todo este asunto.

—Entonces no es una simple petición para mover soldados —deduce el rey.

Antonidas niega y, aunque ambos saben ya lo que el hombre le está pidiendo, tiene que decirlo directamente, colocarlo en palabras.

—Tiempo —agrega el archimago—. Te pido tiempo para que el Kirin Tor resuelva este asunto, la deserción de este miembro es responsabilidad nuestra y los estragos que cause en cualquier lugar también lo son, La intromisión de otros dirigentes e incluso una acusación en nuestra contra afectará el desempeño concentrado a erradicar este problema.

«No le pido que condone nuestras culpas o que sean redimidas por la posterior captura del infractor, sino que nos permita actuar antes de ser acusados de tal incompetencia»

Terenas ni siquiera desea pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal en esa simple petición, en implicarse directamente con las afecciones en las tierras del este. Claro que es ventajoso que el Kirin Tor tome la culpa de sus acciones si es cierto que el desastre nace de uno de sus miembros caídos en desgracia, él tendrá que esperar a que el desprestigio caiga sobre ellos y que, además, el problema sea resuelto por ellos mismos, sin mayor afección a las arcas de Lordaeron.

Pero él simplemente no puede dejar que la política se haga cargo de todo el asunto, eso solo los dejaría esperando a un juicio contra el Kirin Tor y sus acciones, y la Luz sabe que eso tomará semanas. Si alguno de los otros regentes supiera que el propio rey ya estaba enterado de este asunto y confió en la incompetencia demostrada del Kirin Tor para tratar con el asunto, definitivamente caería un peor juicio sobre él que sin duda sería aprovechado para menguar su poder y el emergente de Arthas.

Era cuestión de decidir si debía arriesgar su propio estatus y poder o arriesgar las vidas de más pobladores por los juegos de poder. Tomándolo así, es evidente cuál decisión tomaría, sin embargo, aún titubea cuando promete hacer lo que esté en su poder para evitar la difusión de cualquier tipo de información con lo que respecta a las afecciones en el este. Él ya decidió que su hijo se hará cargo de esto, después de todo, servirá como una experiencia más para fortalecer su próxima ascensión al trono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un pequeño proyecto de un UA sobre almas gemelas de esta misma pareja, en realidad un twoshot. Tal vez atrase unos días la publicación de capítulos.   
> Acabo de entrar a la Universidad!(:


	21. Lealtad

_**Falric** _

La petición del rey no es extraña a él, ha tenido el deber de cuidar del príncipe de Lordaeron desde que era apenas un chico de menos de siete años, la tarea no es ajena a él, aunque con el tiempo ha ido cambiando de índole. Es diferente cuidar de un joven adulto a un niño adolescente; cuando debía cuidar que no hiciera un desastre en las cocinas, ahora debe evitar que haga cualquier locura que ponga en peligro su vida.

Siempre se sintió satisfecho con cumplir su deber de protegerlo, sabiendo que ha hecho un buen trabajo con ello, sin embargo, hasta ahora es cuando llega a tornarse un tanto amargo. Falric sabe que su obediencia la debe al rey de Lordaeron y no a su príncipe, sin embargo, ello no evita que se sienta reacio a cumplir con las órdenes del rey a favor de proteger la privacidad de Arthas.

Cuando el rey llamó, pidiendo una vigilancia más estricta a las actividades del príncipe durante su próxima misión en las tierras del este, él no sintió la mayor simpatía por sus palabras. Falric asintió y prometió que cumpliría con su deber, porque eso es lo que se supone que hace un hombre al servicio directo de la corona. Pero no se siente convencido, no se siente cómodo con “espiar” al hombre que le otorga la confianza de cuidar su espalda.

Arthas se relaciona mucho más con el pueblo que su propio padre, tal vez sea una cuestión de edad que el rey ya no pueda permitirse los largos viajes fuera del castillo, sin embargo, eso marca una enorme diferencia para él. Convivir más con el príncipe ha favorecido su juicio hacia él y no puede entender por qué razón, su padre pediría que sus actividades nocturnas sean especialmente cuidadas.

Falric pudo ver la cautela en la mirada del rey y saber que era algo importante, aunque no evita ofenderse él mismo por las dudas que tiene hacia su hijo. Él no es tonto y conoce de los rumores de su príncipe con las mujeres, aunados la presencia de Lady Katherine Proudmoore de Kultiras en la capital. Sabe lo que implica el rey cuando le pide que informe sobre sus acciones.

Pero él también ha mirado a Lady Jaina y el príncipe Arthas juntos, por lo que no puede imaginarlos separados, no logra colocar en su mente la idea de que él traicione de tal manera a una mujer que parece adorar tan vívidamente. Las presentaciones en los festivales, las bromas, toda la sintonía que hay entre ellos no puede ser nada. Falric no cree que Arthas sea tan desalmado como para traicionar un vínculo tan grande e idóneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco corto y tal vez no parezca poco relevante, pero más tarde Falric toma un papel importante en cómo se desarrolle la historia. Siempre adoré a Falric por haber haber racionalizado lo que pasó en Stratholme.


	22. Planes

**_KEL'THUZAD_ **

La presencia de Kael´thas Sunstrider en todo aquel asunto es más que un problema, es una definitiva y terrible catástrofe: Ner’zhul nunca hizo mención alguna acerca de su presencia en las tierras del este. Si rey Exánime no lo toma en cuenta, él no debe sentirse nervioso por su presencia, sin embargo, lo hace; conoce al príncipe elfo y sus capacidades, aún si desconoce su estado actual. Nos para tomarlo a la ligera.

Él no llega a imaginar el porqué de la omisión en la información de su presencia, incluso si Jaina Proudmoore le fue mencionada: no teme por su destino, pues sabe que morirá para renacer, la cuestión incurre en que debe caer a manos del príncipe humano, comenzando con la corrupción de su voluntad. La llegada del príncipe Arthas de Lordaeron fue prevista para un tiempo aún más adelante, sin embargo, la presencia misma de Jaina Proudmoore en las zonas aledañas, no es un buen augurio de prontitud con la que seguirá el futuro.

Se pregunta si Ner´zhul no ha fallado de algún modo en la previsión de los acontecimientos, aunque no es su lugar cuestionarlo, la idea no deja de rondar por sus pensamientos. Es un ser de inmenso poder, de aquello no hay duda, pero siempre se debe estar preparado para cualquier error en los cálculos de su plan; debe mantenerse oculto junto con cualquier información del culto de los malditos, al menos hasta la llegada de Arthas Menethil a Andorhal.

Debe moverse desde Strahnbrad con la mayor discreción posible, sin llamar la atención de los enviados por el Kirin Tor, lo que ya es un problema por sí mismo; Él ni siquiera entiende por qué se encuentra Ner´zhul tan aferrado a la personalidad del príncipe humano, cuando existen aún más sobresalientes, con mayor habilidad y experiencia que bien desempeñarán un mejor papel que el hombre.

Tampoco es que a él le diga todo, claro que le ha confiado una gran tarea, que cuenta con un gran poder e inimaginables conocimientos gracias a su ayuda, pero el orco aún guarda mucho para sí. Aunque es de esperar, si no le guardase secretos, dudaría aún más de él y sus intenciones. De cualquier manera, sus intereses, aunque no alineados en su totalidad, siempre se encontrarán en un mismo sentido.

El Kirin Tor no tiene más que ofrecerle, quedarse en la Ciudadela Violeta sería un error y haber respondido al llamado del rey Exánime es, posiblemente, la mejor decisión que ha tomado. Todos siempre tan mojigatos con el tema de la nigromancia, como si manipular la muerte fuese algo tan terrible, considerando que los mismos quel’dorei se mofan de la vida misma al mantener la eterna primavera en sus tierras. Son tan ridículos que no puede llegar a disculpar semejante tontería.

Claro que el conocimiento tiene costos, solo que algunos los poseen mayores que otros. En cuanto a la nigromancia, ni siquiera cuesta vidas, las vuelve; es el repudio a lo muerto lo que aleja a todos de aquellos conocimientos. El rechazo a un cuerpo antinaturalmente gélido.


	23. Inseguridades

_**ARTHAS** _

Es tarde, demasiado para merodear por los bosques, sin embargo, no ha podido conciliar el sueño en las pocas horas que ha intentado sin éxito. Sus hombres no han parado hasta terminar cerca de una posada, con la esperanza de poder alojarse bajo un techo de concreto. Lo cierto es que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pues la mitad de las habitaciones se encontraron ocupadas y la mayoría ahora se encuentra acampando a las afueras del poblado. Arthas no deseaba obtener alguna de las habitaciones, sin embargo, tras la insistencia de sus soldados, había terminado por aceptar.

Lo cierto es que sabía que nunca permitirían que descansara en las mismas condiciones que ellos si existía la posibilidad de evitarlo, sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo. A veces, sus hombres valoraban mucho más la intención que la acción misma.

Aunque tampoco es como si hubiese quedado solo, como de costumbre, había quien vigilaba la puerta de su habitación, por lo que tuvo que arrastrar a Falric fuera de la calidez acogedora de la posada. Era una total suerte que fuese el hombre quien tomase el primer turno, pues generalmente, los hombres solían llamar al soldado del turno siguiente para asegurar su bienestar.

Falric simplemente refunfuñó sobre su costumbre de arriesgarse innecesariamente. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no desistirá antes de torturarlo con persuasión.

Están afuera del establecimiento, sentados sobre las bancas de pavimento de la fachada principal. El concreto es terriblemente frío y el viento sopla con especial gelidez; es lo único que necesita para sentir un pequeño alivio sobre la carga mental que lleva. Como si, en un instante, un soplo desaparece sus problemas.

Su padre, antes de partir, advirtió sobre las consecuencias de una conducta inadecuada, aludiendo a la presencia de lady Katherine en Lordaeron. No es que planee continuar con las presentaciones de una noche, sin embargo, le causa un malestar inevitable la desconfianza de su padre, aún si la ha provocado intencionalmente (aunque su padre no era el objetivo). Lo cierto es que, con el comienzo de los planes para la boda a su regreso tras zanjar el problema de esta extraña enfermedad, lo ponen más nervioso de lo que se atreve a admitir. Lo termina volviendo más irritable de lo que debería.

En comparación, sus recuerdos sobre sus últimas palabras con Varian, parecen perder importancia. Siente como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de aquel día, meses, quizá. Ni siquiera ha tenido noticias por parte de Tiffin, lo que es desconcertante, conociendo su costumbre a intercambiar cartas constantemente. Se siente como si Ventormenta hubiese callado, hundiéndose en un silencio absoluto de un momento a otro.

Tal vez se arrepiente de cortar lazos tan abruptamente, sin embargo, esperaba poder seguir comunicándose con Tiffin, asegurarse de que se encontraban bien. Él no cree que ella decida excluirlo de su vida deliberadamente, por lo que decide enviar una carta por la mañana, expresando su deseo de una guía. Ella sabrá lo que tanto le acongoja sobre su próximo matrimonio: no se atreve a tratar el tema con alguien más, y mencionarlo a Jaina sería una crueldad aún mayor.


	24. Desagradablemente fortuito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por no haber actualizado la fecha anterior, intentaré adelantar un capítulo mañana o el día siguiente. Me ensimismé demasiado con las figuras de arcilla que he comenzado a hacer:) tal vez algún día las muestre: no son perfectas, pero es un proyecto especial para mi. ¡Que tengan un buen día!

**_KAEL_ **

No espera encontrar a Arthas Menethil tan lejos de la capital de su nación, sin embargo, lo hace. Casi quiere dar la vuelta y fingir que no lo ha mirado, considerando que lady Jaina aún no lo ha reconocido. El hombre, por sí mismo ya ha sido una distracción antes y, en esta misión, no debería ni pensar en él un instante. Es una idea viable hasta que el príncipe devuelve una mirada curiosa a su dirección, aún sin reconocerlos correctamente a tal distancia, aunque no le toma mucho más. Se maldice por dudar cuando él se dirige directamente a ellos.

El hombre sonríe descaradamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole guardar silencio al señalar a Jaina. Él no se compromete, cruzando los brazos.

Cuando él toca el hombro de Lady Jaina, ella se mira casi asustada por la repentina cercanía de otra persona, sin embargo, al mirar de quién proviene, el cambio por la sorpresa y posterior felicidad es notable. Ella lo abraza y Arthas parece inclinarse un poco para devolver el gesto correctamente; la besa tiernamente en la mejilla antes de soltarla.

Kael pude burlarse en su mente de aquel gesto, el hombre, ha ido hasta el final con otras personas: parecer tan inocente y respetuoso con Lady Jaina se torna irrisorio. Aunque no puede culparlo por darle su lugar públicamente, él mismo lo amonestó por su falta de decoro en el pasado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona ella—, pensé que permanecerías en Lordaeron por un tiempo.

—Así era, pero surgieron problemas y mi padre me ha enviado a investigar —responde, antes de volver su mirada a él—. Tampoco sabía que estarían aquí.

—Oh —comienza ella—, lo que pasa es que…

Kael la interrumpe, antes de que siquiera pueda hacer una mención más de su misión en el lugar: se supone que nadie debe saberlo más que ellos junto con el concejo de los seis.

—Lady Jaina —llama—, será mejor que advierta a nuestros acompañantes de nuestra salida.

Lo cierto es que aún no tienen la necesidad de salir con premura, sin embargo, en tanto menos se relacionen con cualquiera, mejor será: es aún más peligroso encontrarse con alguien en la posición de Arthas. No duda de que Lady Jaina le contará a detalle sobre sus deberes.

Ella asiente, un tanto aturdida por su intervención y en seguida va directo hacia la posada en la que se alojaron por la noche, no sin antes tocar el brazo del príncipe humano: una despedida y palabras no dichas entre ambos. Arthas asiente.

—No pensé que se tomaría tantas molestias por estar cerca de lady Jaina —dice Kael, burlándose de él—, ¿viajar tan lejos? ¿es que escuchaste que viajaba conmigo?

Lo cierto es que es imposible que él se enterase, tal como su reacción anterior con Lady Jaina lo mostró. Antonidas ha confiado a él el favor que le ha pedido al rey Terenas Menethil: la discreción en el asunto, al menos con respecto a otras naciones; la presencia de Arthas solo puede significar la desconfianza del rey por Antonidas y la incapacidad que teme del Kirin Tor en general.

—No soy un hombre celoso —responde el humano, abiertamente desdeñoso—. Jaina ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos.

Él parece completamente confiado, y Kael no puede negar que es una cualidad que despreciar, sin embargo, su confianza debe venir de su nula fidelidad a la mujer. Solo puede sentir una voluta de pena por ella, considerando la persona tan ecuánime que es.

—Sí, es una pena que los dedique a ti.

Intenta provocarlo, aunque no sabe si esté funcionando correctamente, pues el hombre se muestra impasible, pero bien puede ser parte de su autocontrol. Aunque lo duda, lo ha observado lo suficiente para saber que tanto como es generoso, también es temperamental.

—¿Celoso, Kael? —cuestiona—, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

Bueno, aquello todavía lo ofende más de lo que debería.

—No me malinterprete —se burla, mirándolo astuto—, es una pena que seas tan poco dedicado a ella, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre todos esos hombres y mujeres en las tabernas, sería una desgracia que ella se enterase sobre…

Él no termina de hablar cuando Jaina vuelve a ellos: ni siquiera la ha visto dirigirse a ellos. Arthas está tan desconcertado que frunce el ceño prominentemente, sabe que no preguntará frente a ella, por lo que sonríe satisfecho.

—Continuaremos con nuestro camino en breve, lady Jaina.

Dice, desea sonreír frente a él, hacerle saber que está por delante de él, sin embargo, continua con una expresión imperturbable en tanto se retira, en dirección de los demás miembros del Kirin Tor que los acompañan.

A partir de ahora solo debe ser paciente, esperar a que Arthas camine hacia él, cada vez debe ser más tentador hacerlo.


	25. Rarezas

_**ARTHAS** _

No puede comprender lo que está sucediendo, la simple presencia de Jaina en las tierras del este ya es extraño por sí misma, sin embargo, aunada la presencia del príncipe de Quel´thalas, su desconcierto es aún mayor. No es que Jaina lo hay mencionado directamente, sin embargo, ha insinuado con anterioridad la importancia de Kael´thas dentro del Kirin Tor. Su presencia no es mera coincidencia, deben estar por algo importante allí y solo puede pensar en un asunto que los colocar en tal lugar y momento.

Es un hecho que Jaina le confirmará más adelante sobre sus motivaciones, sin embargo, todo el asunto le deja un desagrado ineludible, pues aún se encuentran en territorio de Lordaeron, donde no cuentan con la jurisdicción de intervención, tanto como miembros del Kirin Tor como siendo parte de la realeza de Quel´thalas.

Si su padre ha sido informado sobre tal expedición o no, significa un problema de igual magnitud. En el caso de que lo haya sido, que oculte tal información de su propio heredero, ya es de extrañar: desconocer la situación previa de Lordaeron a su reinado es tan importante como su actualidad. Aunque no entiende por qué lo haría, no si sabe prefiere asumir que el Kirin Tor está actuando fuera de sus posibilidades, o no.

Arthas suspira: sabe que ese es el tema más importante en el momento, así como que debería prestar toda su atención al momento y la situación con la aparente enfermedad que están investigando, sin embargo, no puede evitar del todo desviar su atención a sus propios problemas personales y las palabras tan extrañas de Kael´thas.

En primer lugar, al hablar con él y preguntarle si estaba celoso con respecto a Jaina, había sido simplemente con la intención de molestarlo (tan fácil como había sido anteriormente), aún si, de igual manera tenía curiosidad por sus sentimientos hacia ella. La rareza recaía en el hecho de que, él mismo, tiempo atrás, le había preguntado a Jaina sobre las intenciones de Kael, a lo que ella se había mostrado casi incómoda por sus preguntas. Jaina nunca llegó a albergar sentimientos por el príncipe elfo, aún si él la hubo alentado a salir con más personas antes de su matrimonio.

Lo extraño había sido que le cuestionase acerca de su relación, cuando Kael ya no parecía siquiera interesado en Jaina. De cualquier manera, por lo que se encontraba en conflicto no era por ello, sino por sus últimas palabras; implicaba algo en lo que ni siquiera deseaba pensar, sin embargo, lo dejó muy claro, como para que fuese una malinterpretación suya. Arthas pensaría que estaba bien el hecho de que el hombre creyera en una latente promiscuidad suya e incluso infidelidad hacia Jaina, su opinión poco podía importarle (en su mayoría), sin embargo, la implicación de hombres le da otro sentido.

No puede lograr pensar en alguna conexión a ello, sobre su conocimiento acerca de tal tema: ha tenido cuidado, casi demasiado hasta llegar a un punto paranoico, es una broma terriblemente cruel que Kael siquiera conozca sobre las mujeres con quienes supuestamente ha intimado. Nadie debería de haber hablado, así como tampoco haberlo relacionado: los hombres, aquellos que hubo, ni siquiera conocieron su nombre o estatus, demasiado lejos de la capital como para llegar a saber tal verdad.

Debe preguntar, aunque hacerlo sutilmente no funcionará; no cree que el príncipe Kael´thas parlotee sobre aquel asunto y, aún si insinuó tal cosa, no es que tema su mención a Jaina, puesto que ella conoce bien sobre todo lo que sucede en su vida.

El problema en sí es que hay alguien hablando y eso es más peligroso de lo que parece.

No ha podido mencionarlo a Jaina aquella misma mañana, aunque desea resolver tal asunto por su cuenta, lo cierto es que aún no ha encontrado el valor para hablar sobre su punto de quiebre con Varian hace ya varias semanas: indudablemente, la conversación sobre el príncipe Kael´thas llegaría a tal tema. Gracias a la luz que, de camino a Strahnbrad, no había momento para reunirse con la expedición de magos de nueva cuenta. Ellos habían viajado temprano, en tanto sus hombres aún levantaban el campamento.

Falric en su mayoría maneja a sus hombres, asegurándose de actuar adecuadamente, ya que en su presencia no suelen comportarse como deberían con un miembro de la realeza: aún lo respetan, sin embargo, se toman más libertades de las que harían con otro Menethil. Eso no evita que su obediencia sea impecable; aunque no se enorgullece, conocen bien su temperamento ante la falta de disciplina y seriedad cuando se trata de misiones que involucran la seguridad de su reino.

En el transcurso, como parece ser costumbre de las tierras despobladas y los caminos más desolados, se encuentran con un par de ogros nómadas con los que deben luchar: son apenas un reto con su grupo, sin embargo, cambia por completo el ánimo de la expedición al hacer que la adrenalina viaje por su sangre. Los murlocs, criaturas apenas notables, son evitadas: en su mayoría son inofensivas a menos que se invada su territorio; Arthas prefiere dejarlos vivir, aun también son un peligro en manada y cerca de poblaciones costeras. Los únicos que han dado problemas son aquellos que se asentaron en la isla del lago Lordamere, aunque aún es un asunto por resolver.

Porr ahora, espera llegar a Strahnbrad y no encontrar un mal nacido de la magia en su tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería dejarles sin capítulo otra vez, así que, aunque no haya escrito el siguiente, publico este. Disculpen los retrasos y problemas... simplemente, mi desánimo cotidiano ha llegado a su punto álgido. Espero que no haya muchos errores porque no lo he revisado xd  
> Estaba jugando WoW como renegado, por eso la mención de los murlocs en Lordamere xd servirán más tarde.


	26. Alterac

_**KAEL** _

Sabe que es la segunda parada que hacen, por lo que no debería desesperar, sin embargo, el rastro de Kel´thuzad desaparece abrupto, borrando su existencia de manera tan definitiva que no puede ser menos que intencional. El hombre sabe que se encuentran aquí, ya sea que esté bien informado de que es por su especifica presencia o que esté tomando precauciones: en cualquier caso, lo delata como un malhechor para el poblado, el problema es que, este mismo, parece estar ocultándolo.

Se habían separado en tres grupos de dos personas y, por supuesto que se había sorprendido cuando Lady Jaina se unió a él voluntariamente. No puede negar que su presencia no logra ser evitada por su mente, pensando en su extraña actitud: para tal punto, esperaba que se separasen en diferentes grupos, eludiendo los vestigios de incomodidad que quedaban de sus interacciones anteriores.

Parece que el destino comienza a comportarse tan extraño que le es imposible predecir su curso de acción. Simplemente debe concentrarse en su ahora y la importante tarea que tienen entre manos acerca del peligro de Kel´thuzad.

En tanto los demás miembros de su grupo se han adelantado a llegar hasta Strahnbrad, Lady Jaina y él se han desviado hacia las ruinas de Alterac, optando por entrar tan sutilmente como les fuese posible: ha tenido que cambiar su apariencia, buscando eliminar la atención innecesaria por el tamaño de sus orejas y cejas, en general, pareciendo como un humano en los rasgos más distintivos. Se siente extraño al tener unas orejas tan pequeñas, afectando apenas perceptiblemente su recepción auditiva.

Viajar por las ruinas de Alterac y, en general, por el camino que han tomado hacia las tierras del oeste, es peligroso. Los habitantes se muestran hoscos ante la simple presencia de desconocidos y tales hombres y mujeres se conocen todos entre sí. Casi es imposible no destacar a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, pero es necesario hacerlo. El poblado no le genera ni un poco de confianza, llegando a tal punto que desea avanzar tan rápido como les sea posible.

Lady Jaina parece tan alerta como él mismo.

Está en las murallas de la antigua fortaleza, apenas habiendo logrado entrar por descuido de los guardias y disturbios debidamente planeados: Lady Jaina se ha encargado de llamar la atención de un grupo de ogros, atraídos tontamente a las cercanías de las ruinas. Logrando así una entrada impecable.

Preguntar no es una opción, la mayoría son personas grandes, amargadas por los estragos de las pasadas guerras, aferrados al rencor contra su antiguo regente, Aiden Perenolde, por haberse aliado tan estúpidamente con los orcos y provocando ley marcial por Lordaeron y Stromgard. Ninguno cooperará a un extraño. Ninguno de ellos siente afecto a ellos, siendo abandonados a su suerte en las heladas montañas.

No planea tardar mucho, sabiendo bien que poco conseguirá en tal lugar, sin embargo, el movimiento sospechoso de hombres en túnicas oscuras, inmediatamente llaman su atención: el grupo desaparece tan rápido como se presentó, sin embargo, los pocos habitantes, apenas parecen extrañados por tal imagen. A pesar de su desconcierto y el malestar que se asienta en su mente acerca de su presencia tan repentina, él intenta seguir al grupo sin ser visto.

Se preocupa por la presencia de Lady Jaina a las afueras de la fortaleza, sin embargo, al final, es él quien se encuentra encerrado con el potencial enemigo. Ella es una mujer fuerte, confía en su habilidad para mantenerse oculta, pero...

Las cosas no van tan bien cuando la noche comienza a bañar el cielo.


	27. Medidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es más corto de lo normal, pero mañana es seguro que actualizaré otro :D

_**KEL´THUZAD** _

Él se enorgullece de su acertada predicción del futuro, aunque no esperaba que el príncipe Kael´thas le facilitase tanto sus tareas. Sea que tenga tanta confianza en las habilidades de Jaina Proudmoore o que, por otro lado, sea terriblemente ingenuo, le ha beneficiado por igual. Dividir el grupo ha sido la peor decisión que ha tomado, tal vez incluso separados sean una amenaza, sin embargo, les ha dado la oportunidad a los miembros del culto de tomar prestados a algunos de sus miembros.

No era necesario tomarlos a todos, el miembro importante para ellos es Jaina Proudmoore, sin embargo, tenerlos a todos rondando por los alrededores, no es la mejor idea. Por otra parte, intentar tomar al príncipe de los elfos, sería una completa locura: el culto de los malditos aún no está preparado correctamente en las artes de la nigromancia y sus miembros no deben ser desechados tan a la ligera.

Distraer a Kael´thas Sunstrider de la dama, ha sido fácil, aunque despreciablemente los ogros han entorpecido su tarea, el deber ha sido cumplido. El Rey Exánime ha sido explícito con el cumplimiento del futuro, aún si parece ser mucho menos acertado de lo que esperó. Intenta deformar lo menos posible la concepción que ha hecho, si embargo, no parece ir tan bien como le gustaría admitir.

Son medidas desesperadas, tener a Jaina Proudmoore como rehén no es más que un incentivo para la llegada del príncipe de Lordaeron, aunque también es una parte fundamental para romper al hombre. Aun así, si sus informes son certeros, el hombre debería estar en camino ya, y no precisamente por este hecho. Su principal objetivo es retrasar aún más el destino de Arthas Menethil, permitiendo al culto infectar todo el grano que es debido, así como la llegada del señor del terror, Mal´ganis, a los Reinos del Este.

Kel´thuzad casi puede sentirse emocionado por lo poética que tornará tal historia, considerando retorcer la conciencia de un hombre tan decidido por el bienestar de su gente: puede emular la sensación, aunque nunca el sentimiento: en su momento, deberá cuestionar al príncipe sobre ello mismo. Es seguro que los despreciará, a todos ellos y a su culto; pero deberá cambiar, redirigiendo su odio acumulado hacia los mismos demonios.

Arthas Menethil es un hombre perfecto para desempeñar tal papel: siendo tan emocional, cegado particularmente por su ira y deseo de proteger Lordaeron… es casi lamentable. Perderán un liderazgo valioso, aunque no conocerán su importancia hasta demasiado tarde.

Ner´zhul lo ha iluminado, mientras todos ellos permanecen ciegos ante la moral, ignorando el peligro avecinado de otros mundos.


	28. Fallar es de mortal

_**KAEL** _

Buscarla como un obseso durante la noche no es el mejor curso de acción, aún menos si los demás miembros del Kirin Tor se encuentran en Strahnbrad, sin información de ellos desde aquella misma tarde. No puede encontrarla, después de pasar apenas unas horas, buscando infructuosamente a los pobladores envueltos en túnicas, casi como si hubiesen desaparecido en un portal, sin dejar rastro, justo como Kel´thuzad hizo; él volvió al lugar en que habían acordado su reencuentro, sin embargo, ella tampoco se ha mostrado.

Al principio, alivió sus nervios, consolándose en la curiosidad latente de Lady Jaina, esperando que regresara en poco tiempo, sin embargo, aquello no ha sucedido. Pasar más horas, como él solo en su búsqueda, no dará más resultados de los que ha dado: debe obtener la ayuda de los demás miembros del Kirin Tor. Es casi media noche y la ansiedad comienza a hacer mella en su mente, provocándole un dolor imperturbable.

Baja por las montañas: el frío sigue presente, aunque no tan hostil gracias a la época. Tiembla de camino a Strahnbrad, pero se niega a invocar la presencia de Al’ar, su fénix debe extrañarlo tanto como él a su falta de calor que puede proporcionarle. No puede arriesgarse por su simple comodidad.

Todo su esfuerzo poco vale más adelante, cuando las alimañas comienzan a adueñarse del territorio aledaño. No queda más en él que invocar fuego, llamando la atención de todo aquel que se encuentra en el rango de visión, solo empeorando la situación. Como si de polillas se tratase, se ven atraídas más y más por las llamas en sus manos y la luminiscencia de Al’ar. No tiene más remedio que usar poder arcano puro, provocando que las flamas de su fénix acaparen la atención. Cuando se encuentra lejos, apenas en el rango de alcance, invoca a Al’ar de vuelta, desconcertando a toda la plaga que se había arremolinado a su alrededor.

El frío en su piel ha desaparecido momentáneamente, aunque vuelve a golpear con más fuerza, robando su calor poco a poco. En el camino directo a Strahndrad, el transcurso es más rápido, aunque igual de tortuoso: su mente no descansa con la idea de abandonar a Lady Jaina a su suerte. Espera llegar a la entrada del poblado y encontrar al resto de sus acompañantes, sin embargo, lo primero que ve es al pequeño campamento que han montado los soldados de Lordaeron.

Kael duda, sean ciertos o no los sentimientos de Arthas Menethil por Lady Jaina, él sabe con certeza lo mucho que la aprecia: indudablemente, el afecto desinteresado es verdadero. Casi puede mirar su expresión molesta, pues él se disgustará; no hay momento para dudar, aunque él mismo ya se amonesta por dejarla tan solo un segundo y perderla de tal manera ridícula. Todo aquello que les suceda a los miembros del Kirin Tor que le acompañan, es responsabilidad suya: el peligro de sus vidas, llevado a su consciencia.

Para tal punto, carece de sentido ocultar su presencia; por la desaparición repentina de Kel´thuzad, es evidente que conoce de su presencia, aunque no lo confirmaría hasta esta maldita desaparición de Lady Jaina: la mujer nunca se comportaría de una manera tan irresponsable. Él no conoce bien a este hombre, pero lo ha observado lo suficiente para saber que su ira no será frenada, mucho menos en la búsqueda de tal persona.

Es casi entrañable.

Él lo llama, abordando atropelladamente a un soldado que parece desconcertado por su actitud tan grosera, exigiéndole ver a su príncipe de inmediato. El hombre no debería de hacer lo que le exige, sin embargo, lo lleva a él; su expresión debe ser tal que no le ha dejado tiempo a la duda.

—Arthas —jadea.

El hombre lo mira desconcertado: lo han encontrado sin su habitual armadura, únicamente con pantalones holgados y una camisa; dispuesto a dormir ya.

—¿K-Kael? —tartamudea, aún mirándole con el ceño fruncido, permaneciendo inseguro de sus palabras.

Es cuando lo recuerda, deshaciéndose de su imagen más humana. Olvidó por completo su apariencia.

—Es Lady Jaina

Su expresión se transforma por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> El título del último capítulo es tan perfecto para ellos que no pude evitar ponerlo. Pero ahora me cuestiono si, en el fondo, Kael representa el hielo y Arthas el fuego. Al menos con tal interpretación de sus personalidades, es confuso.


End file.
